


With You

by orphan_account



Category: Original Works
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	With You

 

 

 "All my life I've always ran"— most cliches start with that.Well,so does mine. My whole life,I've ran away.It seemed like an easy solution.Maths test? Run from the damn class faster than the Flash.So when emotional problems come in,my instinct was to run from my own emotions.I know,yeah,it's stupid.Yet it somehow worked.People say something that is a bit stingy? Well,nah,cause I left my emotions three miles back at the 7th Street.It's been a simple but restless life.You never know when things catch up,right?

  
 Yet the truth will always remain the same.I keep running and running and I'm always leaving things that matter behind,always pretending that being alone is the best thing for me,that I'm okay with running away.I've ruined all my relationships,strayed away from people that matter,left behind countless possibilities,just because I'm a coward and am frozen still by the thought of love.I can't help but frown at it,because humans are temporary and so is this life,then what is the point of falling in love and breaking your own heart?

Love has always remained a mystery to me.Why would people devote their entire existence to revolve around one person? It's not a concern I've voiced out loud,yet it always stays at the back of my mind.My family's disapproving murmurs stray around,my sister's nagging comments of _'you're gonna become the crazy cat person if you don't find someone.'_ I don't understand why she'd use _crazy_ of all words because I'd gladly marry my cat over any human.The thing people don't understand is that I _don't_ want to go out with just _anyone_ ,I _don't_ want to hold just _anyone's_ hand,I _don't_ want to do everything of significance in my life with just _anyone,_ I want to do it all with someone who's different,who gets me and my admittedly strange obsession with fandoms,who knows I can get cranky and moody,who accepts the fact that I'd marry my cat if I ever get the chance.

  
 Now I'm here,looking at you,because somehow you managed to guilt trip me into buying you a coffee,even though you were the one who bumped into me in the first place.All I have right now is your name,age and the constant reassurance that you aren't a serial killer,but you have a really cute smile on your face,you're dressed in Hufflepuff robes,you have an almost heavenly laugh,a bit of coffee on your lips,I swear to every deity that exists that the glasses you're wearing are the same as Seven's,and I think I get now what people mean by 'love at first sight'.My mind is kinda going numb because you won't stop talking about my _Castiel-ish_ trench-coat, ~~and maybe also because I drank too much of my shake at a sudden because I didn't want to stumble on my words in front of you.~~

 ~~~~ _ ~~~~_ ** ~~~~ __ __** ** __**All that useless angst and heartbreaky-stuff don't sound that much of a hurdle now.It's you I want by my side,your hand I want to hold when we walk to literally anywhere,it's your laugh I want to hear when I make corny jokes,it's your smile I want to see every morning,it's you I want to have late night conversations with about how Kuroken makes more sense than Kurotsukki,it's you who I want in my life.

~~~~ _So please fall in love with me too._


End file.
